What Should Be
by The Shadows of Once Was
Summary: Ginny and Draco had a casual thing going that had turned into something more serious. Lemon alert.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter world.

I was never a huge fan of Harry Potter but have always loved Draco and Ginny pairings. Turns out that is something that never dies

 **What Should Be**

Ginny didn't remember when they started sleeping together as the years had begun to bleed together. Over time they had made up many reasons to explain it. At first it was because of the upcoming war against Voldemort that had drawn them together. He was terrified of the things he was required to do. She was scared about the unknown. Neither of them was looking for more than sex. It was supposed to be a stress reliever. Their so called significant others had grown distant and slowly became people neither of them could be with. So it had made perfect sense for them to comfort each other.

After the War, they continued their casual fling. She had been devastated by all those that had lost their lives. Many of her friends and family had perished in the name of good. He had been spared Azkaban due to his allegiance to the Order in the end. The nightmares haunted him and the only thing that had comforted him was her. When their lips met, the rest of the world melted away. His touches brought parts of her alive that she had thought were gone. Her smile made him feel less rejected by the world for his father's mistakes.

As Ginny flopped onto her couch, she could still remember the last time that they had been together. Normally when they needed each other, they would send an owl. It wasn't that they couldn't just drop it on each other. Their friendship had flourished outside of the bedroom. But dropping by wasn't the way they worked. So when Ginny heard about Lucius Malfoy being found dead, she knew she had to see him. She had left work immediately and headed home to change and see him. But he was waiting at her doorstep with an indescribable look on his handsome face.

 _"You heard?" he asked_

 _"Draco…"_

 _His lips were on her in an instant. She fumbled with the door as she tried leading them in. The second the door closed, he tore off her clothes and was making quick work of ridding his own. Draco had been happy to hear that his father was gone. The bastard had gotten what he deserved. But with his death came a sense of darkness. He wasn't sure how to handle the end of his father's cataclysmic abuse and terror. Then he thought about Ginny and her fiery red hair. His body ached to touch her and calm the storm raging inside of him._

 _His hands pulled her warm body closer to him. He couldn't stop roaming his hands over her hips and up her sides. Her skin was so soft and inviting. There were scars on her just like he had. But he wished more than anything that he could erase them from her perfect skin. His mouth grazed over them and kissed away any remaining pain she could of felt from them. The way she moaned his name spurred him to push her onto her gray couch. He smirked at her as his steel eyes seared over her naked body. Ginny smiled suggestively back at him._

 _Draco didn't waste another second joining her. His mouth lapped attention all over her and Ginny squirmed beneath him. There was a look of adoration in his eyes that sent sparks throughout her body. They had never spoken of love nor had they ever wanted more than a release. But for a moment Ginny wanted to believe he loved her. She pulled him for a searing kiss as she moved her hands over his toned torso. Her kisses sparked fire inside of him. In all her touches and movements, she wanted him to know he was better than what he saw himself. The dark mark on his arm jumped out hauntingly when he moved. Ginny grabbed his forearm and kissed it all while keeping her eyes on him._

 _Ginny could see him come undone at that simple action. He kissed her hard as he shoved himself into her wet and welcoming entrance. Once he began sleeping with her, no girl could satisfy him like her. She felt perfect and he couldn't get enough. Draco grabbed her hips and moved harder against her. Ginny grabbed hold of his back and groaned. She felt the pressure building up inside of her and urged him to send her over the edge. He grinned at her as he too felt the tidal wave of pleasure shooting up in him. This was a moment he wanted to capture in his mind forever._

 _Her tiny hands gripped tightly to his back as she bit out his name. He felt her walls contract against his member. The pleasure washed over her face as she came. Her mantra of his name pushed him over and he grunted out his release. Breathing heavily, he collapsed on top of her. Ginny held him closer and smiled lightly. Draco kissed her forehead. Contentment filled both of them._

That was five months ago and they hadn't seen each other since. Draco was busy with tying up loose ends after his father's death. There was no funeral because well there was no one left to attend nor did he want to associate with those that still lived. Ginny had been promoted at the hospital. There had been the occasional check in owl passed back and forth but no visits. Their last meeting still burned brightly in their dreams however.

But things had changed and now Ginny was standing at the Malfoy manor gates; trembling. In all the years that they been sleeping together, neither of them questioned what they were doing. They both believed they were too far gone to love anyone. Even with how they made each other feel, they couldn't delude themselves into thinking they could changed their minds and love. Which isn't why she was standing outside the manor. She knew she wasn't here to ask him to change. She was here because it was his right to know.

Summoning up her Gryffindor courage, she marched up to the front door and knocked. Moments later a house elf answered the door. Ginny smiled as she remembered when Draco begrudgingly freed his house elf. The poor stunned creature graciously agreed but insisted on staying to help. It was all he knew. Draco's name tumbled out of her mouth and the elf bowed; letting her in and scurrying off to find Draco.

The house elf had found Draco in the library. The surprise on his face was evident when the creature spoke of his red headed guest. Ginny had never dropped by unannounced before and worried something was wrong. He thanked the elf and hurried to the door. Draco nearly tripped over his feet when he saw her standing nervously in the foyer. Her beauty always seemed to overwhelm him. Why had he expressed this to her before?

"Draco!" Despite the smile that spread across her face, she felt uneasy. "We need to talk."

"Of course. Is everything O.K?" Draco led her to the parlor. The manor was so quiet nowadays. His mother finally felt free and had been traveling to her heart's content. Her sins had been absolved when she had helped the Order in the war's final moments.

Ginny began to toy with her robes as she tried to look anywhere but Draco's eyes. "I have never once questioned your intentions. I have never asked to be more to you. So please don't think that is what I am doing. You deserve to know. I could not keep something like this from you."

Draco stared her hard; trying to figure out what she was talking about. Her face was inexpressible as she darted her eyes around. "Gin, just say it."

"I'm pregnant, Draco."

"Are you serious?" Draco's jaw dropped. He never thought he could be capable to be a father. His own had been a train wreck of a father and had never set a good example. What he wouldn't give to see his father's face right now though. His grandchild was in the belly of Mudblood lover.

"I wanted you to know so you could decide your role in its life if any. Draco, why are you laughing?" Ginny was surprised by the short bark of laughter coming from Draco. Did he think she was joking?

Draco waved his hand as the laughter grew. His child was inside the one person he had tried so hard not to fall for. Merlin did life ever change for him. "I was thinking of what my father would say if he could hear this."

"I do not find that to be an appropriate answer. This is serious, Draco. We have always been so careful. I know this will change the way things are and I completely understand if it needs to stop," rambled Ginny; believing only half of what she was saying. She would be devastated if Draco ended things between them. Despite voicing her acceptance of their arrangement, Ginny had grown attached to Draco being in her life.

"Ginny, I'm sorry that I've been a fool." Draco shook his head as he grew serious. The laughter had disappeared from his face. He stood up from his position on the couch and pulled Ginny up with him. His hands cupped her face as he stared into her chocolate colored eyes. His lips curled up into a sly smile before he kissed her. "Somewhere along the sheets, I fell in love with you, Ginny Weasley."

Ginny smiled brightly and returned his kiss eagerly. "I love you, Draco Malfoy.

What had started as something casual had blossomed into something life changing. Ginny quickly moved into the manor with Draco and had begun to build their life together. Narcissa had returned from her island hopping trip shortly thereafter and eagerly awaited the new arrival. Her face lit up as she talked about the small pitter patter of feet running through the manor once again. Draco enjoyed how well his mother and the love of his life got along. He smiled as he watched them dream about the life his child would have.

In the spring, Ginny and Draco welcomed a healthy baby boy whom they named Colin after her fallen friend. It was love at first sight for them both as they gazed upon the fruit of their love. Draco found himself completely lost in fatherhood. He wanted to see every smile and laugh. He wanted to watch his child grow and learn. He promised Ginny a hundred times over to raise their child in a loving home unlike the one he had grown up in. Ginny couldn't have been happier to see him love so freely. His heart swelled as he kissed her and gazed loving at their son.

The end

I hope everyone enjoyed this one shot. It has been a very long time since I have written a fanfic!


End file.
